


Sonic.EXE: the Nightmare has just begun

by MilesEurus



Series: pre-Tails of Dimensions stories [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Acceptance, Aftermath of Possession, Aftermath of Torture, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcohol Withdrawal, Alternate Universe - Horror, Anger, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Animal Death, Ash has Cancer, Assassination Attempt(s), Batman References, Betrayal, Between Rage and Serenity, Blood, Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Body Horror, Cancer, Chaos, Character Death, Character Undeath, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Contingency Plans, Control Issues, Coping, Crying, Cults, Danger, Dark, Dark Magic, Death, Demon Blood, Demon Summoning, Demonic Cults, Demonic Possession, Demonic Worshippers, Demons, Denial, Depressed Miles "Tails" Prower, Depression, Despair, Desperation, Dreams and Nightmares, Drinking, Drinking to Cope, Emotional, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Mina Mongoose/Miles "Tails" Prower, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eye Gouging, Eye Trauma, Eyes, False Identity, Family Loss, Fate Worse Than Death, Fear, Fear of Death, Fear of Discovery, Five Stages of Grief, Forgiveness, Friends to Enemies, Gen, Gore, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Hell, Hell Trauma, Hope, Hope vs. Despair, Horror, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, Identity, Identity Issues, Identity Reveal, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, Injury, Injury Recovery, Justice League References, Killer Robots, Late at Night, Loneliness, Loss, Loss of Faith, Loss of Limbs, Loss of Trust, Machines, Major Character Injury, Mentions of Cancer, Mild Gore, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Mistaken Identity, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Not Really Character Death, Order, Order vs. Chaos, Pain, Paranoia, Paranoid Miles "Tails" Prower, Parent Death, Partial Mind Control, Past Character Death, Past Mind Control, Past Torture, Past Violence, Permanent Injury, Possession, Possible Character Death, Post-Betrayal, Post-Loss, Post-Possession, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Rage, Rated For Violence, Rating May Change, Rating: M, Rating: NC17, Ratings: R, References to Depression, Robots, Sadism, Self-Acceptance, Self-Doubt, Self-Harm, Self-Harming Miles "Tails" Prower, Self-Hatred, Self-Pity, Self-Reflection, Shock, Single Parents, Souls, Suffering, Survival, Survival Horror, Survivor Guilt, Tails is like Batman in Justice League: Tower Babel, Tears, Temporary Character Death, Threats of Violence, Torture, Tragedy, Transformation, Trauma, Trust, Trust Issues, Undeath, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Violence, World Domination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22295419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilesEurus/pseuds/MilesEurus
Summary: One of my many takes on the Sonic.EXE stories/games:During a routine mission the Freedom Fighters lose contact with Sonic and send Tails to find him. When the two friends are reunited Tails realizes something isn't right with Sonic and flees from his former ally. Story takes place 10 years after Sally's de-roboticization. AU.I own NOTHING except this story, everything else belongs to their respectful owners/creators.Pre-Tails of Dimensions 0.13: Sonic.EXE (a series I've been writing on Fanfiction.net - story has yet to be posted). ID on Fanfiction.net: MOBIUS archives.
Series: pre-Tails of Dimensions stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608775
Kudos: 3





	Sonic.EXE: the Nightmare has just begun

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter should be finished by March 10th.

W.I.P.

Mobius... a world of wonder... infinite possibilities...


End file.
